A wide variety of medical devices such as catheters and guidewires have been developed. Medical devices such as guidewires can be used in conjunction with devices such as catheters to facilitate navigation through the anatomy of a patient. Because the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it can be desirable to have particular performance features in an elongate medical device. A number of different structures and assemblies for elongate medical devices such as guidewires are known each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and assemblies.